lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ajira Airways
Ajira Airways ist eine fiktive Fluggesellschaft, deren Logo sehr kurz in dem 3. Trailer zur 5. Staffel zu sehen ist, der in Form des neuen Musikvideos der Band The Fray auf der Webseite von ABC zu sehen ist. Beschreibung Auf der Webseite von Ajira Airways findet man den Spruch „''Destiny calls''“, was soviel bedeutet wie „''Das Schicksal ruft''“. Dies ist gleichzeitig der Untertitel der Werbekampagne für die 5. Staffel von Lost. Des weiteren steht auf der Webseite, dass man ab dem 21. Januar 2009 mit Ajira Airways neue Ziele erreichen kann. An diesem Tag beginnt die Ausstrahlung der 5. Staffel von Lost in den USA. Besucher können auf der Seite ihre E-Mail-Adresse für zukünftige Aktualisierungen eintragen. Bisher ist nicht genau bekannt, welche Verbindung zwischen Lost und Ajira Airways besteht, es wird jedoch spekuliert http://blog.lostpedia.com/2008/11/ajira-airways-lostpedia-investigation.html http://forum.thefuselage.com/showthread.php?p=2042781, dass es sich um einen Teil des ARGs „The Project“ handeln könnte. Auf zwei der sechs Lost-Postkarten von ABC, ist ebenfalls das Ajira Airways Logo zu sehen. Auf beiden Karten ist ein Flugzeug abgebildet und die Worte "COME BACK" bzw. "RETURN TO THE ISLAND". Daher liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass die Oceanic 6 mit Ajira Airways zurück auf die Insel müssen. Erwähnungen in der Serie thumb|right|Die Wasserflasche mit dem Ajira-Airways-Logo. Als die Gruppe um John Locke mit dem Schlauchboot zur Orchidee fahren will, ist dieses verschwunden. Statt dessen sind zwei Kanus am Strand zu finden, in einem davon befindet sich eine PET-Wasserflasche mit dem Logo von Ajira. Juliet erwähnt, dass es eine indische Fluglinie ist, die jedoch nahezu überall hinfliegt. Auf dem Festland gibt Eloise Hawking den Oceanic Six eine Übersicht aller Flüge, die ihrer Berechnung nach das nötige Zeitfenster passieren und wählt Flug 316 von Ajira Airways für sie aus, der von Los Angeles nach Guam geht. Schließlich nehmen Jack, Ben, Kate, Hurley, Sun und Sayid neben weiteren unbekannten Passagieren den Flug, bei dem sich herausstellt, dass Frank Lapidus als Pilot an Bord ist. Personal thumb|right|200px|[[Frank Lapidus als Pilot von Flug 316. ]] * Nabil - Angestellter am Ticketschalter * Nalini - Angestellte am Ticketschalter in der Wartehalle * Rupa Krishnavani - Flugbegleiterin * Frank Lapidus - Pilot * Weitere unbekannte FlugbegleiterInnen Website Auf der Webseite steht folgender Text: Update vom 29. Dezember 2008 Am 29. Dezember 2008 wurde die Webseite von Ajira Airways aktualisiert und um viele neue Inhalte erweitert. Es gibt jetzt folgende 5 Menüpunkte: „Home“ (Startseite), „Flights“ (Flüge), „Destination Destiny“ (Zielort Schicksal), „Ajira Adventures“ (Ajira Abenteuer) und „About Ajira“ (Über Ajira) Des weiteren werden im unteren Drittel der Seite drei Boxen sowie ein Lauftext angezeigt. thumb|right|Sky Club Mitgliedskarte thumb|right|Mitgliedskarte mit der ursprünglichen Schreibweise Die erste Box stellt den Ajira Sky Club vor: Die zweite Box zeigt in einer Endlosschleife Wetterinformationen (Temperatur in °F, Wetterlage, Ortszeit) von verschiedenen Orten der Welt an. Für jeden Ort wird ein individuelles Bild gezeigt: * Los Angeles, Kalifornien; Bild eines Highways - 73°F, 11:30AM, sonnig * Portland, Oregon; Bild von einer Felsküste - 71°F, 11:36AM, bewölkt * Mexico City, Mexiko; Bild aus der Innenstadt - 77°F, 1:32PM, sonnig * Seoul, Korea; Bild der Skyline - 32°F, 4:36AM, wechselhaft/Gewitter * Baghdad, Irak; Bild des Al-Askari-Schreins - 37°F, 10:25PM, wechselhaft * Rom, Italien; Bild des Kolosseums - 72°F, 8:28PM, sonnig * Tustin, Kalifornien; Bild einer Landschaft - 70°F, 11:33AM, leicht bewölkt * Ames, Iowa; Bild von einem Feld mit Heuballen - 2°F, 1:31PM, Schnee * Santa Monica, Kalifornien; Bild von einem Hafenschild - 71°F, 11:31AM, sonnig * New York, New York; Bild der Skyline - 30°F, 2:33PM, Regen * Sydney, Australien; Bild der Sydney Opera - 77°F, 6:39PM, bewölkt * Tokyo, Japan; Bild von der Innenstadt bei Nacht - 32°F, 4:34PM, wechselhaft * Wellington, Neuseeland; Bild einer Landschaft - 70°F, 8:34PM, Regen * Bangkok, Thailand; Bild von kleinen Schiffen mit vielen Menschen - 71°F, 1:33AM, bewölkt Die dritte Box stellt den Bereich „Destination Destiny“ vor: Im Lauftext wird folgender Inhalt in einer Endlosschleife angezeigt: Home Die Startseite besteht aus einem Bild, dass das Innere eines Passagierflugzeugs darstellt. Eine Flugbegleiterin weist auf einen großen Fernseher hin, in dem der gleiche Werbespot läuft, der auch am Ende des 6. Videos von Dharma Special Access gezeigt wird. Werbevideo KFQe7quX8Pc * Bei 5 Sekunden ist ein versteckter Frame zu sehen, auf dem ein Fahrer abgebildet ist, der ein Schild hochhält und scheinbar jemanden an einem Flughafen abholen will. Das Bild und eine genauere Beschreibung ist weiter unten zu finden, unter „Versteckte Hinweise“. Flights Dieser Bereich besteht aus einem Bild von einem gedeckten Tisch an einem Fensterplatz und einer Eingabemaske für die Buchung eines Flugs. Bei der Buchung hat man die Wahl zwischen „Roundtrip“ (Rundflug), „One Way“ (Hinreise) und „Destination Destiny“. Reservierungen können ab dem 21. Januar 2009 getätigt werden, was dem Ausstrahlungstermin der 1. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost entspricht. Die Flugnummern und Startzeiten lauten unabhängig von Orten und Terminen wie folgt: * 613 - 9:30AM * 334 - 10:30AM * 316 - 11:30AM * 622 - 2:30PM * 136 - 4:45PM Die Anzahl der Personen ist auf bis zu je 10 Erwachsene und Kinder beschränkt. Des weiteren gibt es die Möglichkeit, einen „Promotional Code“ einzugeben. thumb|right|200px|Die Liste mit Start- und Zielorten Die wählbaren Start- und Zielorte entsprechen bis auf eine Ausnahme denselben Orten, die in der Wetterbox (siehe „Home“) angezeigt werden. Sie sind nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge sortiert: * Ames, Iowa * Baghdad, Irak * Bangkok, Thailand * Guam * Los Angeles, Kalifornien * Mexico City, Mexiko * New York, New York * Portland, Oregon * Rom, Italien * Santa Monica, Kalifornien * Seoul, Südkorea * Sydney, Australien * Tokyo, Japan * Tustin, Kalifornien * Wellington, Neuseeland Abweichungen von der Wetterbox * Im Gegensatz zur Wetterbox wird bei Seoul in dieser Liste explizit Südkorea erwähnt. In der Wetterbox steht nur Korea. * Guam ist laut „die größte und südlichste Insel des Marianen-Archipels im westpazifischen Ozean. Sie ist ein nichtinkorporiertes Territorium der USA (Außengebiete der Vereinigten Staaten). Die Hauptstadt ist Hagåtña, auch bekannt als Agana, bevölkerungsreichste Siedlung allerdings ist Dededo.“ Sie befindet sich nord-nordöstlich von Australien. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guam ** Guam war 1996 der Zufluchtsort für ca. 6.500 Kurden, die von der United States Air Force aus dem Irak evakuiert wurden. http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/ops/pacific_haven.htm ** Ein weiterer interessanter Abschnitt im Wikipedia-Artikel ist dieser: *** Die Nummer dieses Flugs lautete „801“. *** Siehe auch: Artikel auf Berlinonline.com Destination Destiny thumb|right thumb|right|Der „Sample Boarding Pass“ Die Seite besteht aus einem Bild von dem Strand einer tropischen Insel, Links zu einem „Sample Boarding Pass“ sowie zu der Flights-Seite und folgendem Text: Ajira Adventures Ajira Adventures sind Reiseberichte von ungewöhnlichen Urlaubserlebnissen. Bisher gibt es vier Einträge, die allesamt von Antonio B. MacCutcheon hochgeladen wurden. Polar Adventure (Polarabenteuer) thumb|right|„Polarabenteuer“ Island Adventures (Inselabenteuer) thumb|right|„Inselabenteuer“ Swimming with Sharks (Mit Haien schwimmen) thumb|right|„Mit Haien schwimmen“ Excavation: Ruins (Ausgrabung: Ruinen) thumb|right|„Ausgrabung: Ruinen“ About Ajira Dieser Abschnitt ist ein erweiterter Beschreibungstext, der die Fluglinie vorstellt. Easter Eggs Versteckte Hinweise Im Quelltext der Seiten sind verschiedene Hexcodes versteckt, die man zu Texten entschlüsseln kann. * Eine Entschlüsselung ergibt folgenden Text: „For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son' that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.“ Dabei handelt es sich um einen Bibelvers aus dem Johannes-Evangelium (Kapitel 3, Vers 16). Die deutsche Fassung lautet: „Also hat Gott die Welt geliebt, daß er seinen eingeborenen Sohn gab, auf daß alle, die an ihn glauben, nicht verloren werden, sondern das ewige Leben haben.“ http://www.bibel-online.net/buch/43.johannes/3.html * Eine Entschlüsselung ergibt folgenden Text: thumb|right|Das versteckte Bild „So off they started about Irish sport and shoneen games the like of lawn tennis and about hurley and putting the stone and racy of the soil and building up a nation once again and all of that.“ Dabei handelt es sich um ein Zitat aus dem Buch „''Ulysses“ von , aus Episode 12. Übersetzt bedeutet es etwa: „Fangen sie also an und legen los über irischen Sport und britische Spiele wie Tennis und über Hurley und Steinstoßen und Bodenständigkeit und Wiederaufbau der Nation und all so n Krempel.“ * „Pineapples in Hawaii“ - „Ananas auf Hawaii“ ** Auf Hawaii werden Ananas „Halakahiki“ genannt. * „Supersonic is commercial thirty till meridian“ - „Überschall ist Werbung/kommerziell 30 bis zum Meridian“ * „Where America's day begins.“ - „Wo der Tag von Amerika beginnt“ Dies ist das offizielle Motto von Guam. * In dem Video, das auf der Hauptseite abgespielt wird, befindet sich ein versteckter Frame. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Foto, das auf den 21.01.2009 datiert ist. Darauf abgebildet ist ein Fahrer, der an einem Flughafen ein Schild hochhält, auf dem der Ajira-Schriftzug, ein Wort in Devanagari-Schrift und die Zahl 316 stehen. Die phonetische Bedeutung des Wortes auf Hindi ist „John“. Dies könnt ein weiterer Bezug auf das Johannes-Evangelium, Kapitel 3, Vers 16 (John 3:16) sein. Ajira Airways scheint eine indische Fluggesellschaft zu sein und Devanagari wird als Schrift für viele Sprachen verwendet, die auf Indisch basieren. Flugbuchung thumb|right|Der ausgefüllte Boarding Pass Im Bereich „Flights“ sind einige Bilder versteckt, die man mit folgender Anleitung ansehen kann. * In der Box „Book A Flight“ müssen folgende Daten eingegeben werden: * Daraufhin erscheint ein Sitzplan von einem Flugzeug, auf dem man den gewünschen Sitzplatz aussuchen soll. Dabei erscheinen nach einer bestimmten Anzahl von Klicks Bilder, die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in dem Menü zu sehen sind, in dem sonst steht „Sorry, that Seat is: Not Available“ („Sorry, dieser Platz ist: Nicht verfügbar“). Es ist egal, wo man anfängt und welche Plätze man anklickt, die Bilder erscheinen immer nach diesen Klickzahlen: 3, 4, 10, 15, 24, 34, 35. Beim 36. Klick kann man einen vollständigen Boarding Pass herunterladen, der bis auf zusätzliche Daten identisch mit dem Sample Boarding Pass ist. ** Die einzelnen Bilder kann man sich hier ansehen. Es handelt sich dabei um folgende Elemente: *** Ein Außenbereich des Flughafens von Los Angeles mit einem LAX-Schild aus großen Buchstaben. *** Ein weißes Bild mit dem schwarzen Schriftzug „N824“; im Hintergrund sind schwach zwei Personen zu sehen, die womöglich in einem Flugzeug sitzen. Die hintere Person scheint eine Zeitung zu lesen, während die vordere Kopfhörer trägt. *** Eine Abflugübersicht, auf der für Flug 316 der Status „Boarding“ und das Ziel Honolulu/Guam angezeigt wird. Die restlichen angezeigten Flüge sind: Sydney (On Time), Tokyo (Delay), Wellington (On Time) und Bangkok (Delay). *** Ein Wartebereich in einem Flughafen, an dessen Wänden das Logo und der Schriftzug von Ajira Airways abgebildet sind. *** Ein Bild von Zuleikha Robinson, die ab der 5. Staffel den Charakter Ilana spielen wird. *** Ein Bild von Saïd Taghmaoui, der ab der 5. Staffel den Charakter Caesar spielen wird. *** Ein bisher unbekanntes DHARMA-Logo. **** Die letzten drei Bilder wurden bereits im Rahmen von Dharma Special Access in der dritten bzw. der fünften Woche veröffentlicht. Wissenswertes * Bei dem abgebildeten Flugzeug handelt es sich um eine , die digital nachbearbeitet wurde und keiner der real existierenden Varianten einer 747 entspricht. * Ajira bedeutet auf Hindi soviel wie "Insel" http://www.websters-dictionary-online.org/translation/Hindi+%2528Transliterated%2529/ajIrA * Weitere Übersetzungen in Sanskrit sind "ein Ort zur Flucht oder zum Kampf", "Gegend" oder "Platz" http://spokensanskrit.de/index.php?script=HK&tinput=ajira&country_ID=&trans=Translate&direction=AU * Die Karte auf dem Beispielbild trägt die Nummer „112 114 111 109 111“ und ist auf E. M. MacCutcheon eingetragen. Die Nummer ist ein ASCII-Dezimalcode und ergibt entschlüsselt das Wort „Promo“. * Bei einer Signier-Veranstaltung, die am 19. November 2008 bei Meltdown Comics in Los Angeles stattfand, wurde an die Teilnehmer „Ajira Beer“ ausgeteilt. Das Logo des Biers entspricht dem Logo von Ajira Airways. * Die Quersumme jeder einzelnen Flugnummer, die man unter „Flights“ auswählen kann, ist 10. * Die Zahlen in der Wetterbox, die für Rom angezeigt werden (72°F und 8:28PM) ergeben addiert: 72 + 8 + 28 = 108. * Auf dem Sample Boarding Pass sind die beiden Zahlen „13 29 02N“ (Airline use) und „144 47 50E“ (unter dem Barcode) abgedruckt. Wenn man diese als Längengrade interpretiert entsprechen sie den Koordinaten des Guam International Airport. * Wenn man den Barcode auf dem Boarding Pass einscannt, werden die Zahlen angezeigt. * Wenn man den Sample Boarding Pass verwendet, um die Origami-Anweisungen auszuprobieren, die auf der Ajira Adventures Seite zu finden sind, sieht man den Ajira-Schriftzug und die Worte Time (Zeit), GUM (Flughafencode von Guam) und Destination (Bestimmungsort). thumb|right|Eine der Promo-Postkarten mit dem Logo von Ajira Airways ** Die restlichen Flughafencodes sind: *** LAX - Los Angeles International Aiport *** HND - Tokyo International Airport (Flughafen Tokio-Haneda); auch: Länderkürzel nach ISO 3166 für Honduras *** GLR - Flughafencode für Gaylord, Michigan; auch: ICAO-Code für die kanadische Fluggesellschaft Central Mountain Air *** GMP - Gimpo International Airport in Südkorea *** BWU - Sydney Bankstown Airport *** PEK - Flughafen Peking * Zu Beginn wurde der Name auf der Sky Club Karte '''E. H. McCutcheon' und der bei Ajira Adventures Antonio B. McCutcheon geschrieben. Dies wurde jedoch schnell korrigiert, sodass die Namen jetzt E. M. MacCutcheon und Antonio B. MacCutcheon lauten. Bilder der Variationen sind oben im Artikel zu finden. * Die einzelnen Uhrzeiten in der Wetterbox passen nicht zueinander, weil sie um ein paar Minuten abweichen. Die Zeitverschiebung wird jedoch nur mit vollen Stunden berechnet. ** Einige Städte haben die gleichen Minutenwerte: :x1 - Santa Monica, Ames; :x3 - Bangkok, Tustin, New York; :x4 - Tokyo, Wellington; :x6 Seoul, Portland * Im Newsticker der Seite erscheint unter anderem der Text „News - Südpazifisches Dreieck: Piloten und Segler... ...Meiden Sie eine neue pazifische Gefahrenzone.“ („News - South Pacific Triangle: Pilots and Sailors... ...Avoid a new pacific location trouble area.“). Dies suggeriert, dass ein Teil des Pazifischen Ozeans einen ähnlichen Ruf wie das erlangt hat, möglicherweise durch die Verschiebung der Insel. * Im Dezember 2008 hat ABC mehrere Lost-Postkarten veröffentlicht, von denen zwei das Logo von Ajira Airways tragen. Bezüge zu Lost * Viele der Orte, die in der Wetterbox sowie als Start- oder Zielort angezeigt werden, haben einen direkten Bezug zu Lost durch Charaktere, die aus diesen Orten stammen oder eine Weile dort gelebt haben: ** Ames, Iowa *** Kate wächst dort auf. *** Oceanic Airlines bietet Flüge dorthin. ** Baghdad, Irak *** Sayid stammt aus dem Irak und trifft dort Sam Austen und Kelvin Inman. ** Bangkok, Thailand *** Jack erhält in Thailand seine Tättowierung von Achara. ** Los Angeles, Kalifornien *** Zielort von Flug 815. *** Heimat von Jack, Christian und Hurley. *** Ana-Lucia arbeitet für das Los Angeles Police Department. ** New York, New York *** Michael und Susan leben dort, Walt wird dort geboren. *** Rose und Bernard lernen sich kennen. *** Boone lebt kurzzeitig dort. *** Shannon bewirbt sich für einen Praktikumsplatz, kann es sich aber nicht leisten, weil ihre Stiefmutter ihr das Geld vorenthält. ** Portland, Oregon *** Richard Alpert sagt, dass Mittelos Bioscience seinen Sitz in der Nähe von Portland hat. *** Benjamin Linus wird 32 Meilen vor Portland geboren. ** Rome, Italy *** Walt lebt einige Zeit mit Susan dort. *** Laut Rachel Blake war Alvar Hanso am 18. September 2001 in Rom. *** Ein ganzer Teil des ARGs The Lost Experience spielt in Italien (vom 03. Juli bis zum 12. Juli 2006). *** Enzo Valenzetti, der Mathematiker hinter der Valenzetti-Gleichung stammt aus Italien. ** Santa Monica, Kalifornien *** Hurley wird dort geboren und wächst dort auf. ** Seoul, Südkorea *** Sun und Jin leben hier. *** Hauptsitz von Paik Heavy Industries. ** Sydney, Australien *** Startort von Flug 815. *** Walt lebt eine kurzzeitig bis zum Tod von Susan in Sydney und wird dort von Michael abgeholt. *** Alle Überlebenden sind aus verschiedenen Gründen in Australien. *** Claire Littleton stammt aus Australien, was Aaron ebenfalls zu einem Australier macht. ** Tustin, Kalifornien *** Heimatort von Locke. *** Standort der Verpackungsfabrik, in der Locke arbeitet und die von Hurley gekauft wurde. ** Mit Guam sind es 15 Orte in 8 Ländern auf 4 Kontinenten. * Sieben dieser Orte sind Geburt- oder Heimatorte der Personen, die auf die Insel zurückkehren müssen: Jack (Los Angeles), Ben (Portland), Sun (Seoul), Sayid (Irak), Locke (Tustin), Kate (Ames), Hurley (Santa Monica), Aaron (Australien), Walt und Michael (New York). ** Vier weitere Städte sind Hauptstädte von anderen Ländern: Mexico City - Mexiko; Rom - Italien; Wellington - Neuseeland; Bangkok - Thailand. * Das Ticket für „Destination Destiny“ kostet 87$. Die Quersumme davon ist 15. * Eine Flugnummer lautet 316, zwei weitere sind Variationen davon (613 und 136). * Die Karte auf dem Bild des „Sky Clubs“ ist auf eine Person namens E. M. MacCutcheon ausgestellt und sämtliche Einträge unter „Ajira Adventures“ stammen von Antonio B. MacCutcheon. MacCutcheon ist der Name eines Whiskeys, der mehrmals bei Lost vorkommt. Laut Charles Widmore wurde er nach dem Admiral Anderson MacCutcheon benannt, der in der Royal Navy viele Auszeichnungen erlangt hat. * Ajira Adventures: ** Polar Adventures *** Die DHARMA Initiative hat Experimente an Eisbären durchgeführt ** Island Adventures *** Die Insel ** Swimming with Sharks *** Als Sawyer und Michael mit den Trümmern des Floßes zur Insel zurückgetrieben werden, werden sie von einem Hai angegriffen. ** Excavation: Ruins *** Ruinen *** Die Statue * Auf dem „Sample Boarding Pass“ werden die Hieroglyphen des Countdowns aus der Schwan-Station sowie Teile eines DHARMA-Logos (Trigramme) als Wasserzeichen verwendet. * Eines der versteckten Bilder bei der Flugbuchung enthält den Text „N824“. Der zweite Helikopter der Kahana trägt das Kennzeichen „N842M“. Siehe auch * Lost-Postkarten * Dharma Special Access Externe Links Offizielle Webseite en:Ajira Airways es:Ajira Airways fr:Ajiraairways.com it:Ajira Airways pl:Ajira Airways pt:Ajira Airways ru:Авиакомпания Аджира Category:Unternehmen